War
by Princess of the Snakes
Summary: Welcome into the world of Robin Mc Clair. She is a hunter of the night and she is a hunter. THESE CHARECTERS ARE ORIGONAL AND ARE MINE! SO NO TOUCHIE. Thank you have a nice day.


**PROLOUGE**

Nothing much was left in Robin Mc Clair's house. It was a pale blue, and on the outside and the gardens were almost dead and lifeless. Only a few trees and plants looked remotely healthy. The porch rapped around the house. Paint was flicking off of the porch's wood. The roof was a faded red, and some of the shingles were missing. The screen door had a hole in the screen. Which needed to get repaired soon. Things have gotten too out of control around the house. She needed to hire someone to take care of here house when she was gone. A house keeper would probably be a good idea.

She walked around her house aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do in here spare time. The war that was going on was tiring, it was the first time she has had a break in about six and a half months. She enjoyed her job though, it was better than doing something boring, but it was a hard time. There was little freedom. Outside of the city regions it would be unbearable for anyone who wasn't prepared to face the outside world.

She lived in the city of Leben. The city consisted of hunters and humans that lied within in it. It was the only place where the humans where safe, was in cities among hunters. The city was heavily guarded due to it was the Main Headquarters. The city was starting to look better every time she came back here. Most of the buildings were rebuilt that were destroyed in the beginning of the war. The city even expanded a little. There were more humans than ever in the city, due to the fact that they were only safe here. Some of the witch cities also gave freedom to humans. Though most of the humans went to Hunter cities and villages. No human would dare go to the vampire villages, well unless they felt a little on the suicidal side of things.

Her house was bear and empty inside, to her there was no point to keep anything since she was always out fighting in the war. Before her house use to be nice and had structure but that was before things got bad, and when things were normal, almost. It was rough out there, and she was only going to be home for another three more days. There was eight rooms to her house and two bathrooms. She walked into the kitchen and the room was painted yellow and had gray counter tops. There was a small refrigerator that consisted of some moldy food. A microwave sat on the counter near the stove and the oven.

She walked out of the kitchen and walked past the living room, which only held a couch and a small TV. The room was a off white color and the molding was painted white. On the walls there was pictures of her father, sister, and mother. Her father die when she was only seven. He was working in a bar, and at the time vampires and witches were allowed into the city, and he got into the middle of a fight between two vampires and was killed. He was thrown into a wall and his neck snapped. He died almost instantly. There was a small table next to the couch with a half filled glass of water that has been sitting there since the morning. She continued to walk down the hall and on the right she passed a bathroom and a empty room. She came to Steps that lead to the second floor, where the five other rooms were, that included her bedroom.

She slowly walked up the stairs. Finally making here way up to the top she passed a few guest rooms that consisted of a bed, a table, and a desk. The rooms were painted various colors. She came to the master bath with that had a bathtub and a separate shower. Right across from the bathroom was her room. It was the largest bedroom in the whole house. It was the most well kept room in the house also. The walls were painted dark green, and the molding was painted black. There was a full size bed which held a green, black, and silver comforter. There was Green and black pillows on top of her bed. Off to the right of her bed there was a desk and a lamp. Her walk in closet was huge. It held her swords her and her crosses. She almost always took her katana with her. It also held amulets that were not witch magic it was the ancient amulets that warded against witches. The other side of her closet consisted of a large amount of Hunting clothes, and then there was some normal clothes and some evening wear. She had about 10 pairs of knee high boots, and a pair of sneakers, and a pair of heals.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was about 5'6" and had pale skin. Many people thought she was a vampire, but she wasn't, she was far from one actually. She despised those creatures.

The only thing she wanted to do to those creatures was to kill them, and she wouldn't stop until they were all dead, or if one killed her. She also despised the witches they were power hungry and they were deadly. They looked calm and collected but they were deadly. There were two kinds of witches. Kinate are the first type of witches. They are trained in field magic. They are warriors that protect the Saiate and the Head witch. The others are called the Saiate, they are cast more spells and are not trained to hunt. Its not in their blood. The witches are blessed with the power from the goddess and the goddess gives them their powers and what they are going to be at their birth.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a Journal. She looked down at it, it was green ad black and had green stones on it. She was going to write down how all this all started and why. Also how she was sort of involved in it. She began to write.

_The end is near I can feel it. I can barley remember how things were before the war. The only thing I can remember is how the war started. Now it is all war and destruction, and my side is slowly loosing its grip on the real world. I can remember exactly how the war started between the hunters, witches, and the vampires. It feels like this war has been going on for so long, but it has only just begun. There is so much to tell about how it started. _

_Somehow I feel responsible about how it started, but then again it wasn't all my fault. If I could go back in time and change the past I would, but it is too late. Things are falling apart and I'm going to have to try hard to fight back. I will probably lose everything I have in the process, but I will be the warrior I am supposed to be. I will make sure everything comes out the way it is supposed to. I won't let the vampires or the witches take over. It will turn out okay in the end, if I fight hard enough for it._

_Now all I see is war and destruction. I have to find a way to save the world from this fate. Hopefully I can. No, I believe I can save out world from this fate of fighting. Now I will tell you how everything fell apart, and how all of this destruction took place._


End file.
